Harry Potter and the Comfrontation of Hermione G
by HarryHermione4Ever1
Summary: bit of drama at beginning..PG13 for Tongue-to-Tongue contact....Harry and Hermione have feelings...will Hermione fix the drama later on? Chapter One! my first fic. please no flames. R&R plz!
1. Harry Admits

Disclaimer: I own nothing on this subject except the plot, oh and i made up Rebecca.  
  
A/N:Hermione and Harry Shipers ONLY!!!!!!!  
  
  
Harry Potter sat in the boys dorms.....he was deep in thought of Hermione Granger. Harry knew Hermione would never love him, so here he sat, miserably, Harry had known Hermione since first year. Harry did'nt act the same as other boys though, for example, Ron had had a crush on Hermione before, and it had been proven that he only liked her because of her looks. (they had used a truth Potion) But Harry...no Harry liked Hermione for a complete different reason. ever since first year on the Hogwarts Express, when she had introduced herself...and he had introduced himself.....he liked her...because she always stood by his side.....she always helped him, she was very bright girl, and she was just.....it.  
but what he didnt know was......Hermione Granger was in the girls dorm thinking the exact same thing.  
A/N:i know its quick to love like that, but its good, i thought.  
  
Harry went out to the great hall next morning..but didn't eat.  
"OH C'mon Harry! You can't starve yourself! its quidditch this evening!" Ron said.  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ITTTTS GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!!!!!" Lee Jordan yelled through the voice magnifier  
  
It was later in the day... the first quidditch match of the year.  
  
"ANNND THERRREEE OFFF!"...."Gryffindor in possetion!"......"aww nearly had that one...KEEP TRYING GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Suddenly something hit harry.....he didnt know what but....he looked over at Hermione and just stared...."HARRY! GET THE SNITCH!!!" harry didn't, he just kept looking at hermione, a dazed expression on his face. Harry expected to see Hermione looking at him, confused....but to his astonishment...Hermione was looking at him in the same way he was looking at her. "umm snitch....please come here...not taking his eyes of hermione" Harry almost fainted when the snitch threw itself into his hand. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!"  
A/N: i know that was unrealistic but i just thought i would.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day he came to Hermione and said,"can we speak in private?" "sure."  
  
she followed him to the lake, where they sat on a bench.  
"w-w-well...." Harry said shakily  
"I j-j-j-ust need to t-t-tell you something"  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned  
"w-w-w-ell i j-j-just c-c-coudn't hold it any longer...." Harry suddenly decided to get it over with quick.  
"and I like you hermione-i think i like you-like you."  
hermione's heart jumped five thousand feet...harry felt the same way! she though, joy rushing over herself. but suddenly, she felt something strange....she almost said i love you too....but something had made her say: "oh! im sorry harry its just..erm...erm just....i like Dean already." hermione lied, biting her lip. WHAT HAD SHE DONE!! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAD SHE DONE! THAT WAS HER PERFECT CHANCE...YET SOMETHING MADE HER SAY IT!!!! hermione felt like killing herself as harry said:  
"o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh........i-i-i-i-i-i-i.......u-u-u-u-n-n-n-n-d-d-derst-t-t-t-and-d-d-d" harry said, fighting back a sob. harry then left, and hermione felt like burning in hell as she saw a trail of teardrops trailing harry.  
A/N: Don't worry, I just like a little dose of drama once in a while.....it'll get better, i promise.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was in charms the next morning that Hermione started feeling more terrible then she had in her life. Harry didn't turn up.  
"Oh, Don't worry, Hermione...Harry's Probobolly just worried about Voldemort....but why wouldn't he look up or make a noise at all?" Ron said to hermione, wondering aloud the last bit.  
Hermione bit her lip, so hard it tore apart, Hermione didn't care..she knew very well why Harry didnt show up...she wanted to just die.....then burn in hell...then never see anything again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be 50000 times less drama. R&R i need 5 reviews to do the next chap. please no flames... this is my first fanfic. 


	2. Almost Suicide And Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some characters.  
  
A/N: I only got 3 reviews but i just couldn't wait!  
  
Harry was in the boys dorms, looking at his hands. he felt terrible. he had told her how he felt...and she didn't feel the same for him....meaning that their friendship was as good as well over....Dean had probably just...caught her heart before Harry did. Harry heard the door open, and he looked up.  
"Heya Harry, you look troubled, whats up?" Dean had just come in. Harry didn't answer. he felt i bit angry at Dean...he know it wasn't deans fault, but couldn't control his emotions. Harry just layed back and told him to leave him alone. Dean looked at him awkwardly, and left the room. Harry sighed. He got up, and walked out of the Dorms, he wanted to take a walk around.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--+Stair Case+--  
"Ron whats Harry doing in the dorms mostly?" Hermione asked Ron.  
"He's very quiet, looking at his hands. He nearly knocked himself out by banging his head on the lamp once." Ron said. Hermione decided to go up and talk to Harry......tell him that she really loved him.  
  
---+Gryffindor Common Room+---  
Hermione checked everywhere in the Dorms, Harry was nowhere to be found. Hermione went to his bed. there was a note. it said:  
HERMIONE GRANGER: DO NOT READ UNTIL 1:00 PLEASE.  
Hermione looked at the clock. it was 12:50.  
She grabbed the letter and flung it open. Her mouth trembled in horror as she read the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
I have decided that I can't stand living anymore. Please don't feel bad, it's not your fault you   
like Dean. Goodbye, Hermione....I'll always love you.  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran from the dorms. She ran to Hagrids hut.  
  
"Hagrid! Where's Harry!!!????" Hermione screamed.  
"I dunno...wha's wrong with 'im?" But hermione was gone.  
  
Hermione checked all the classrooms in sight, when she got to the tallest tower, she got there in time to see Harry Potter jump from the window, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Hermione screamed, making her lungs go hoarse. "HARRY!!!!!!!!!!"  
Harry looked around just in time to see Hermione with complete terror in her eyes.Harry was falling..he was going to die. "NOOO" Hermione shrieked. "ACCIO FIREBOLT! ACCIO FIREBOLT! ACCIO FIREBOLT!!" Hermione screamed, holding out her wand. Harry's firebolt was in her hand seconds later, she didn't know how to fly very well, but she hopped on it and rushed downward.  
Harry was falling, Hermione was feet above. Harry was going to die. HER HARRY POTTER, died all because of her. NO! she couldn't let him die! Harry's hand connected to the ground, Hermione flung herself under him, and flew back to Gryffindor tower.  
A/N: Sniff Sniff. ;-)  
  
"Oh Harry" Hermione said, tears in her eyes. "It was all my fault. I love you, but i don't know why, i just said i liked Dean!" "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault I...." But she stopped when she saw Harry looking very shocked but a wide grin growing across his face. "Hey...do I look mad?" Harry said. "Well, I thought...maybe....." Hermione was moving closer to Harry while saying this. Harry put his left around her.(His Right Got Crushed In The Fall) "Well..I...." But Harry silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, and they walked away to their dorms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Ron noticed that Hermione and Harry were acting slightly strange.  
"Whats up with you guys?" He asked them at break. "You're acting kinda....wierd."  
"Huh? Oh...no we're fine" Harry said. he looked up. "I've got mail." Harry said.  
He grabbed the owl out of the air, and ripped open the envolope. his mouth dropped in terror and Fright as he read the note:  
Harry James Potter,  
I think you will be able to guess who I am, for you have defeated me many times before, but now, it must finish. I request a wizards duel, Tommorow at 10:30. Quidditch field...or I'll blow up hogwarts.  
Harry dropped the parchment to the floor.  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerend. She picked up the letter. Her hand trembled and she dropped it too. Ron finally picked it up.  
"Oh god" He said, and he dropped it too.  
"T-t-this is it" Harry said, "The end." Tears were in his eyes.  
"Don't say that in front of me, Harry" Hermione said. "You're going to live...you have to."  
Harry just stood there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Harry put his wand in his pocket and headed downstairs. Hermione was there.  
"I'm sorry Hermione" Harry said, "I-i-i won't be here for you anymore. but you'll always be in my heart. dead or alive.  
"No, Harry you can't think like that." Hermione said. "You think it's over, it's over....Live for me" She said suddenly. "Live, so i won't be miserable and alone without you for the rest of my life. Harry suddenly pulled her to him, and they kissed.   
The portrait flung open. and Ron walked in. he looked up to see his best friend kissing his crush. Ron drew his wand.  
"Sorry, Harry." Ron said, making Harry and Hermione jump apart.   
He raised his wand. "Crucio!"   
Pain above any he had ever experienced rocketed through his body. He was screaming. McGonagall busted in to see Harry Potter on the floor with Ron Weasley pointing his wand at him. Hermione jumped up and aimed her wand at Ron. "Expelliarmus!" Ron flew back and banged against the wall. Harry was flinching on the floor, looking like he was going to die. "D-d-dark-k-k m-m-m-magic-c" Harry stuttered. "R-r-ron c-can d-d-do the s-super t-t-torture curse."  
"Shhh" Hermione said, "Everthings gonna be alright" Mcgonagall had Ron tied up now. She looked to them and said, "Azkaban." They nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Review Please: Fruity/Dumb/Corny/Stupid/Great/Good/OK/Fine/PERFECT! 


End file.
